ewrestlingfandomcom-20200213-history
Desstan
Martin Stanley,born January 3,1967,is a Canadian-American professional wrestler.He is best known for his times with WCW(1998-2002) and WWE(2003-2008).He currently works for Blood Trail Wrestling in Canada.He is their BTW World Champion. Pro Wrestling Career(1985-present) Stanley debuted under Marty Desstan(in memory of late uncle Johnathan Dustin) at a gym wrestling match on March 19,1985 beating Hank Trevors.He worked more bingo hall and gymnasium shows until NWA discovered him in early 1986. National Wrestling Alliance(1986-1988) Desstan debuted in NWA and defeated Jeff Denny on April 2,1986.In an attempt to boost his career he threw Denny into a table and is an unknown innovator of the table use.The action was censored by TV due to graphic nature.The NWA was rioted by the FMA(Feminist Movement of America) for not having women be as popular as men in NWA.This was during and uproar of feminism in the US in the late 80s.Desstan was targeted for using violence by FMA because Denny had a wife and was worried for her because she was pregnant and Denny could have died and not be there.He wrestled Denny again in a hardcore match at an under ground show on April 10,1986 and Denny suffered a concussion.The FMA caught word and attempted to castrate Desstan.The police caught it just in time and as Denise Hallsan was about to do it. Officer Robert Taylor shot Hallsan just in time.Her fellow FMA members scattered and held a riot in her name.Hallsan died on May 10,1986 and the FMA fought amongst themselves and split apart in early May 1986.Desstan was being questioned and rioted against so he took a personal leave. Return to NWA Desstan returned to NWA on July 2,1988 and defeated Donny James.This was his last match with NWA. Pro Wrestling Association(1989-1998) On March 10,1989,Desstan had signed a contract wit PWA and was one of only 6 to be contracted due to being a well known competitor.He debuted two months later on May 20,1989 and defeated Samuel James.He won the PWA Championship on May 31,1989 from Percy Stephens.Desstan defended it at PWA End of All 1989 on June 21,1989 and retained it against Harvey Torowitz.The next week,he faced Christopher Adler(PWA Endgame Champion) for Champion's Immunity.This is where the champion gets a six month break and keeps his title.Desstan won after 4 do-overs due to double count outs and he pinned Adler with a high impact superplex neckbreaker(now finisher,DOA-Desstan On Arrival).He took a seven month break and returned January 30,1990 and retained his championship against Tyson Mayles.He defended it in a 15 man battle royal and lost when Joe Navyman eliminated him.Eventually,Eddie Rogerson won the title.He was injured in the match and had a 2 year long absence.He returned May 19,1992 and defeated Chandler Roman Davis in a table match.He made sporadic appearances as a monster heel under Marty Desstan.He was undefeated until December 6,1997 when Ryan Taylor defeated him.He left on January 2,1998. World Wide Exposure(1998-present) World Championship Wrestling(1998-2001) Desstan signed with WCW on February 7,1998.He worked as a pre show monster heel who beat lightweight competitors.He debuted on TV simply as Desstan and defeated Prince Iaukea on May 12,1998.He defeated Big T in a Monster vs Monster match on June 3,1998.He was then deployed as a backstage interviewer known for his sudden rage attacks.His last match was on January 2,2001 winning against Oklahoma.The company folded in March 2001,Desstan was still under contract. Underground WCW(2001-2002) As a result of still being under contract,he was signed to UWCW on April 10,2001.He was the monster heel of the promotion's best stable.He was undefeated until operations ceased on June 4,2002. World Wrestling Entertainment(2003-2008,2009) Desstan signed a seven year deal with WWE on January 28,2003.He worked several dark matches simply as Desstan and had a heated feud with Rico.He finally was called up to RAW in 2004. Call up to RAW(2004-2005) Desstan debuted on Monday Night RAW on May 2,2004 and defeated Scotty 2 Hotty.He went on to beat locals for the next few weeks until he defeated Intercontinental Champion Christian on June 14,2004.He received a title shot at Vengeance and won.He reigned for about seven months.He defeated the likes of Chuck Palumbo,Christian and Edge.He was known for his feud with Mark Jindrak,who eventually took the title on December 5,2004.Desstan teamed up with Rob Conway and defeated World Tag Champions,Ric Flair and Batista,for the titles on March 7,2005.The team held it for three months until June 8,2005 to Triple H and Flair.Desstan was drafted to SmackDown! in June 2005. SmackDown! Brand and Singles Championships(2005-2007) Desstan debuted for SmackDown! on July 2,2005 and defeated Matt Morgan.After 2 months of dominance,Doug Basham finally defeated Desstan on September 4,2005.Desstan defeated and legitamatley injured Basham the next week.Desstan defeated Chris Benoit at Summerslam 2005 for the United States Championship.Desstan held it for about four months before Booker T defeated him for it on December 2,2005.Desstan then took out his anger on Funaki and defeated him the next week.Desstan got involved with World Heavyweight Champion Batista until his injury in January 2006,which made him give up his championship.Desstan won it in the battle royal,eliminating Kurt Angle.Desstan went on to hold it until January 2,2007 when he was beat by Kane. ECW Brand(2007-2008) Desstan suddenly moved to ECW on March 6,2007 and defeated Shannon Moore.He was injured at house show in England on April 2,2007.He returend on January 3,2008 and lost to Curt Hawkins.Desstan and WWE tried to reach a contract extension in February 2008,but his VISA was set to expire in March.The process would take months before,due to VISA problems,the negotiations broke down.His final match was on May 1,2008 when he beat Snitsky.His contract expired on May 3,2008. WWE Appearance(2009) Desstan appeared at WrestleMania 25 and defeated Triple H.This was surprise due to his BTW deal.Due to this appearance,Desstan will be a DLC on SvR 2010 exclusive to Xbox LIVE customers on January 20,2010. Blood Trail Wrestling(2008-present) Category:Wrestlers